Golo
Golo (à silberkralle.db on IG) is a full-blooded Saiyajin. He was born on Planet Legume in 747 as the son of Warion and Kabi. Nowadays, Golo lives on planet Earth. The saiyan’s a member of the Chikyū Clan and was once the leader of the the Seven Lights’ second generation. Appearance Golo didn't have really changes of his appearance over time. As a full-blooded saiyan, his hair stays the same. His eyes are black and he has a saiyan tail (removed when he was 10; grown back with 17). In 765, Golo got a scar on the right side of his face and his right eye became light purple. His clothes changed over time, but he always stays to a tight black shirt with a collar - as a kid and teen a white jacket over it - baggy pants and the color scheme black/white and, since 761, purple. Additionally, the symbol of the Chikyū Clan is always on his left chest side. As a kid, the symbols on his back changed within his masters. It begins with the Chikyū Clan symbol (754-758), then the symbol of the Doragon Clan (758-760) under Rado and finally the symbol of Kami, respectively of the three-eye clan (760-764). After his training was finished, he had the CC symbol again. Personality Golo is a good-hearted and friendly person. He always tries to do his best and overcome the difficult problems. During his life, Golo lost many important persons which were killed by enemies. This created a distrust towards strangers. But when he realizes that one is a good person, he easily befriends them. He isn’t a naïve boy, he scrutinizes things and thinks before he acts. But sometimes, his saiyan instincts exceed and Golo becomes cocky and a bit arrogant. Especially when he knows that he is good at something. Surprisingly, when Golo fights a strong opponent, he becomes very calm and serious because he knows how high the stakes are. Golo is pretty emotional. His family and friends are the most important persons in his life and he do everything to protect them. He loves it to spend time with them and support them with all he has. He’s extreme happy when they achieve something new. On the other hand, if they get hurt, Golo can lose his calmness and gets into rage. All in all, Golo is a cheerful and happy earthling, a calm and serious fighter and an emotional and supportive friend. Timeline In this timeline, it wasn’t Whis who became the Angel of U7, but his older brother Cohol. This lead to another flow of time in U7. Biographie Background The saiyan race Saiyajins. The strongest warrior race in the universe. Their homeplanet: Legume. The ancient saiyans of this universe resembles those of U7. They were brutal, merciless and predators. For hundreds of years, this behavior changed. The saiyans changed and became more peaceful but kept their urge to be the strongest warrior. To demonstrate it, they even made training sessions with surrounding planets. However, Warlium, the king of the saiyans, was beset by another alien. King Parasi was born. His goal was to rule over the whole universe and the only possibility he saw, was by controlling one of the strongest being, the king of the strongest race. Since then, the saiyans had to be wild and brutal again or be exiled. They conquered the planets they were formerly befriended with and subdued the habitants. Similar to U7, invader babies with a low amount of ki were send to conquer the surrounding planets. The saiyan’s reign of terror and their conquest of the universe begun. Overthrow the King! Under King Parasi, the saiyans conquered most of the planets in their part of the universe. Not every saiyan was the same opinion as the king. Some still believed in the old values of the good saiyans. Therefore, some resist sending their newborns away, just as both Golo and Spina’s parents. King Parasi wasn't pleased with this behavior. He slaughtered many saiyans of which he thought they were too weak and too kind. The majority of the saiyans started the Great Saiyajin Revolution ''in late 751 to overthrow the king. The leadership of the revolutionaries took Warion. Some saiyans stayed loyal to the king and were led by General Warlic. Warlic killed almost the whole population on his own, under them Nach, the father of Spina. Many tried to flew but the general prevented them. Warion was the one who fought against King Parasi. Warion had almost no chance but after the devotement of Brokko, Kabi’s dad, Warion defeated the king in rage and killed the alien inside him. Warlium got his conscious back and revealed his identity as the father of Warion and Warlic but died after a few moments. '''A new beginning' Still in shock about the reveal and wound from the fight, Warion got back to his family to flew away from the planet. He saw that almost everyone was killed by Warlic and his henchmen and feared that also his family is dead. Fortunately, they were saved; Kabi, Golo and Spina, too. After that, Warion fled with his family in a spaceship away. Warlic was about to shoot them down but was distracted by the cheer of his henchmen, who definitely cheered too soon. Warlic found his dead dad and swore vengeance on the one who killed him – Warion. Therefore, Warlic decided to move to planet Plant, the planet of the Tsufuru-jins. He discovered the potential of saiyan hybrids by meeting his own son Welon on Plant. Warlic founded the organization The Blood Moon (TBM) consisting of the left evil saiyans and the new generation of Tuffle-Saiyan hybrids. For the next years, they stopped with expanding their territory and were concentrating, with the aid of the Tuffle’s technology, on getting the full potential out of the warriors. First Attack The first three years on Katei were exhausting yet peacefully. But this changed on the 7th May 754. Warlic and TBM figured out that Warion is on Katei. They started the project to kill him and his loved ones. On this day, Warlic himself decided to do the “dirty work” and flew with two other saiyans to Katei. Warlic didn’t want the kids to be hurt, so he decided to fight against the enemies on his own. First of all, Warion had to fight the two other saiyans. The fight wasn’t easy but Warion could defeat them but didn’t kill them. After the death of his father, Warion didn’t want to kill anyone anymore. This amused Warlic. For him, it was a sign of weakness. So, he killed his henchmen on his own. The debilitated Warion should fight now another foe – the strong Warlic. Warion didn’t saw a real chance. Indirectly, he showed Kabi that she should flee with the kids. As the kids were in the spaceship, Warlic noticed it and attacked them. Golo and Spina could escape, but Kabi not. She was killed. It’s the second time that Warion lost someone important in front of his eye, his father-in-law and now his wife. The same power as in the fight against Parasi ignited and Warion could defeat Warlic and beat him unconscious. He didn’t know wherever his kids escaped to, but he hoped that they survive. Warion took Warlic’s space pod and escaped to another, far planet. The planet Namek. After time, Warlic awoke and ordered a new spaceship to rescue him. His grudge and hate against his brother grew and Warlic wanted the revenge more than ever. But he knew that it takes time to achieve this goal. In ten years, when also his son Welon is old enough, he wants to get his vengeance. The history of Golo New world, new people, new life Techniques Physical and Natural Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Senses Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight Ki Techniques * Rakurai - The Thunderstrike. A ki blast attack. The user concentrates ki in his hands and creates a lightning ball that one blasts away. DHas the form of a thunderbolt. * Mokeyfeet - An amendment of the user’s speed. The feet and legs up to the knee are shining. The speed doubles and can be increased till fivefold the normal speed. Is mixable with other techniques. * Blitz Strike - A mixture of the Rakurai and the Monkeyfeet. Now, the legs are shining thunder-like and thunders surround them. The speed is tripled. As running to the opponent, the user concentrates ki in his hands and creates a lightning ball that one pushes against the opponent. It explodes in a lightning stroke. Transformations * Alpha Saiyajin (AS): A transformation only possible for the saiyans of this Universe. The hair of the saiyan grows and the saiyan has a black eyeliner. Usually, the saiyan can't control the form by the first time. When one is out of control, the eyes glow red. When the saiyan conquer the conscious overthe form, the eyes become turquoise. The form gives a 25x power boost. * Super Saiyajin (SSJ): The classic Super Saiyan with the same power boost of 50x. The only difference: The hair colour is white and the aura is turquoise. * Super Saiyajin 2 (SSJ 2): 'The classic Super Saiyan 2 with the same power boost of 100x. The only difference: The hair colour is ''white and the aura is turquoise. The lightnings around are ahiny white. * '''Saiyan God (SG): Right from the legend: The saiyan who achieved god ki. A powerful transformation with turquoise hair and eyes with black pupils. It's power equals that from the SS God from DBS. * Alpha God (AG): The result of mixing the god ki with the AS: The AG is a powerful transformation. The appearance resembles that of the AS but with black/ turquoise hair. Additionally, the eyes have black pupils. It's power equals that of the SS Blue from DBS. * Super Saiyan God (SSG): The result of mixing the god ki with the SSJ: The unleashing of true power! In this form, the god ki merge with the SS Cells of the Saiyan and gives an ultimate power boost. The eyes are shining and have a turquoise eyeliner. The hair is growing a bit, is rigid and all stands up. They're turquoise/white and are glowing bright. It's power equals that from Goku's SS Blue Kaioken 10x from DBS. Trivia * Actually, Warion wanted to name his son "Nasūki" but an encounter with an unknown person changed the plan and so he's named "Golo" now. * "Legume" comes from the french word "les légumes", what means vegetables. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} __STATICREDIRECT__